1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optical devices that use a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) have been proposed. In a general configuration of the electro-optical device, a pixel circuit that includes a light emitting element, a transistor, or the like is provided in correspondence with a pixel among an image to be displayed, corresponding to intersection of a scan line and a data line.
In the configuration, if a data signal having a potential according to a gradation level of the pixel is applied to a gate of a drive transistor, the drive transistor supplies a light emitting element with a current according to a gate-source voltage. According to this, the light emitting element emits light in brightness according to a gradation level.
In a driving method that uses a transistor to adjust a light emission intensity, if threshold voltages of the drive transistors provided to each pixel vary, a current that flows through a light emitting element varies, and thereby image quality of a display image is decreased. Thus, in order to prevent image quality from decreasing, it is necessary to compensate for variation of the threshold voltage of the drive transistor. Hence, in order to adjust a gate voltage of the drive transistor to the threshold voltage, a device is proposed in which a compensation transistor is provided between the gate, and a drain or a source of the drive transistor and a coupling capacitor is coupled to the gate of the drive transistor (for example, JP-A-2010-048899). In the device, a sampling transistor is coupled between the data line and a wire of the gate of the drive transistor, a coupling capacitor is coupled between a gate of the sampling transistor and a gate of the drive transistor, and a potential of a data signal decreases by the amount of a coupling voltage.
However, as described in JP-A-2010-048899, in a device which uses the coupling capacitor, if a data line, a coupling transistor, the coupling capacitor, a wire connected to a gate of a drive transistor, and the like are formed in the same layer, noise due to a potential change of a data signal with large amplitude affects a gate wire of a drive transistor or the like, and thereby display quality can be decreased.